1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflow apparatus in a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which executes a printing operation applied to a film-like printing body and a mounting operation of parts in accordance with a continuous process.
2. Conventional Art
A reflow apparatus in accordance with a conventional art is structured such that hot plates for preheating and full heating are sequentially arranged along a moving direction of a film-like printing body, the film-like printing body is directly brought into contact with these hot plates so as to be heated, and a warp inhibiting body for inhibiting the film-like printing body from being warped due to heat is arranged in an upper side of the hot plates so as to hold the film-like printing body thereunder.
However, the following problems are generated in the conventional reflow apparatus mentioned above. This means a point that in the case that movement of the film-like printing body is stopped because of some kind of troubles, for example, generated in a printing step or a parts mounting step, whereby the film-like printing body is in contact with the hot plates, in particular, with the hot plate for full heating which has the highest temperature, for a longer time than the normal time, various kinds of adverse effects are applied to the film-like printing body itself, the printing operation or the like.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a reflow apparatus structured such as to move all the hot plates apart from the film-like printing body at a time when the movement of the film-like printing body is stopped for a longer time than the normal time because of the generation of trouble or the like, moves the warp inhibiting body upward, and simultaneously insert a shutter for shutting off heat between the film-like printing body and the hot plate for full heating and further, if required, blow a cold blast to this shutter, whereby it is possible to previously prevent the problems mentioned above from being generated.
Then, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reflow apparatus in a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body comprising:
hot plates for preheating and full heating being sequentially arranged along a moving direction of a film-like printing body;
the film-like printing body being directly brought into contact with the hot plates so as to be heated; and
a warp inhibiting body for inhibiting the film-like printing body from being warped due to heat, the warp inhibiting body being arranged in an upper side of the hot plate so as to hold the film-like printing body thereunder,
wherein all of the hot plates are simultaneously moved downward at a suitable timing so as to be made apart from the film-like printing body, the warp inhibiting body is moved upward, and a shutter for shutting off the heat is simultaneously inserted between the film-like printing body at a position of the hot plate for full heating and the hot plate.
Further, as a mechanism for moving the hot plates downward in the structure mentioned above, there can be listed up one particular structure in which support tubes are provided at positions of the respective hot plates in a supporting plate horizontally fixed to a base frame, guide posts suspended to lower surfaces of supporting tables for the respective hot plates are respectively fitted to the support tubes in a slidable manner so as to freely move the hot plates upward and downward, an operation handling shaft suspended to the lower surfaces of the supporting tables for the respective hot plates is respectively fitted to a support tube provided in the supporting plate in a slidable manner, a lower end surface of the operation handling shaft is slidably in contact with cam plates mounted to a rotating shaft which is rotatably supported through bearing bodies fixed to the base frame, and the rotating shaft is connected to a drive motor which is fixed to the base frame via pulleys and a belt, whereby the hot plates are moved downward.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, in addition that the shutter for shutting off the heat is inserted, a cold blast may be blown to the shutter. This case is more effective in view of preventing a temperature of the shutter from being increased, preventing a temperature in the periphery of the film-like printing body from being increased, and preventing the film-like printing body from being warped due to the heat.